El por que las chicas no nos quieren :3
by JaimePearlPMMA
Summary: esta historia narra varias de las aventuras que paso Diamond y us amigo Pearl al intentar de comprender una duda existencial


Fic Random:  
El por qué las chicas no nos quieren  
Pearl: Oye DIamond me eh dado cuenta que no somos buenos con las chicas  
DIamond: (con comida en la boca) eso no me hace feliz Pearl (se pasa la comida)  
Pearl: Pero si somos fuertes (ambos se miran)  
Diamond: no no lo somos  
Pearl: No, tu no lo seras mmm Pero Bueno tu eres buen cocinero  
DIamond: Si! y tu eres amm (Diamond se queda pensando) bueno eres buen chico  
Pearl: (molesto) SOY BUEN COMEDIANTE!  
Diamond: jajajaj si claro lo eres eso me acaba de dar risa! no la verdad no lo eres  
Pearl: jaja si soy tan gracioso como tus batallas!  
Diamond: Soy bueno en las batallas , las batallas son un...  
Pearl: (toma una bola de arroz y se la mete a DIamond en la boca) entonces como decía deberíamos preguntarles a Gold el es bueno con las chicas.  
Diamond: si claro puff! sobre todo él! pero bueno nada perdemos!  
Pearl: no puedo esperar más vamos!  
Diamond: espera a que acab...  
Pearl: (toma a Diamond de la mano y van al centro Pokémon a hablar con Gold por la PC en una video llamada)  
#1 Gold:  
Gold: Escuche que necesitabas de mi ayuda con las chicas Pearl sabía que me llamarías hiciste bien en hablar con el Experto -con un tono confiado y arrogante lo dice Gold-  
Pearl: pensé que nunca estaría tan desesperado pero lo hare ...  
Gold: aja ?  
Pearl: Yo ne... DIAMOND NECESITA AYUDA CON LAS CHICAS! listo lo dije  
Diamond: (un poco desorientado mientras come una bola de arroz) EH?  
Gold: eh! jeje así que tu eres el que necesita de mi ayuda eh ? bien hagámoslo  
Diamond: Pero yo...  
Pearl: Mira diamond come mas arroz (le mete otra bola de arroz a diamond en la boca)  
Diamond: BASTA PEARL YO NO ESTOY TAN DESESPERADO PARA PEDIRLE CONSEJOS A GOLD QUE CRYSTAL LO DEJO POR SILVER!  
Pearl: Si , Si lo estas  
Diamond: si creo que si lo estoy (Diamond solo baja la cabeza)  
Gold: Chicos ... aun puedo escucharlos y ella no me dejo ir Yo la deje volar hay mas mamacitas en Johto que ella  
Pearl y Diamond: (al mismo tiempo con un tono burlon) Pero ninguna te hace caso  
Gold: como decia quieren mi ayuda o no?  
Pearl: si  
Gold: Bien lo primero que deben hacer es Mostrar esa melena que tienen mostrar que son el macho dominante que no le temen a a las mamacitas!  
Pearl: Gold ... Son mujeres ... son nuestras amigas ... mas respeto .. Me siento incomodo al escuchar la palabra mamacitas  
Diamond: (babeando mientras se imagina a Candice y Gardenia) ummmmm mamacitas  
Pearl: sabes que diamond tienes razon esto no va a funcionar vamonos  
Gold : tu te lo pierdes  
-Pearl apaga la Pc-  
Pearl: vamonos Diamond  
Diamond: (babeando) Mmmmm Mamacitas  
Pearl: -le da un sape a Diamond- vamonos!  
Diamond: ay. ya hasta me dio hambre  
-Ya en casa-  
Diamond: Tengo hambre  
Pearl: -suspira- ahh! esto no va a funcionar  
-los 2 guardan silencio mientras piensan-  
Pearl: (da un salto) tengo una idea ya se que haremos!  
Diamond: Comer ?  
Pearl: NO! deja de pensar en comida tonto Preguntemosle a una de nuestras amigas  
Diamond: Pearl... tienes algo de comer ?  
Pearl: (le da un golpe a Diamond mientras ambos piensan a quien le preguntamos) Ya se!  
Diamond: Y si pedimos comida china?  
Pearl: (mira con una cara de que lo va a matar) NO! pero iremos a hablar con nuestra amiga Blue dijo que vendria a Sinnoh por unas cosas hoy  
Diamond: Entonces cancelo lo de la comida ?  
Pearl: (le da un golpe a diamond y se lo lleva de nuevo)  
#2 Blue  
Pearl: Hola Blue  
Blue: Pearl cierto ? y tu debes ser diamond!  
Diamond: si soy diamond  
Blue: oh chicos hace mucho que no los veia ya son todos unos hombrecitos!  
Pearl: (tosiendo) Hombres *cof cof*  
Diamond: jajaj  
Blue: oh chicos hace mucho que no los veia que bueno que se enteraron que vendria denme un abrazo  
-Blue los abraza y los acerca a sus pechos-  
Diamond: (susurrando) Pearl  
Pearl: ¿sí?  
Diamond: estoy en el cielo  
Blue: eh? dijeron algo chicos  
Pearl: no nada Blue solo que queríamos (Pearl empieza a mover los dedos de una manera nerviosa)  
Blue: aja ?  
Pearl: queremos pedirte un consejo con las chicas  
Diamond: -suspira- ahh! el cielo  
Blue: si claro que los ayudo chicos jaja que no les de pena y por que diamond esta asi ?  
Pearl: Dejalo comio mucho arroz  
Diamond: -Suspirando- Abrazo!  
-Blue y Pearl se le quedan viendo a Diamond-  
Blue: Bueno que es lo que quieren saber?  
Pearl: Como se puede iniciar un buen tema de conversacion ?  
Blue: Bueno lo que debes de hacer es siempre escuchar lo que dice y responder de una manera no tan desesperada , debes darte a desear , debes darte a conversar  
Pearl: entendido y algunos temas de conversacion que nos reco...  
-Se escucha el telefono de Blue-  
Blue: disculpa (Blue contesta su telefono y cuelga) lo siento chicos me tengo que ir Giovvani esta intentando de matar a red otra vez... Pero me dio gusto verlos como unos hombrecitos pero me debo de ir  
-Blue se va corriendo-  
Pearl: (Le grita a Blue a lo lejos) HOMBRES!  
Diamond: Abrazo -suspira-  
¨Pearl: no seas tonto Dia vamonos creo que Platinum podria ayudarnos  
#3 Platinum  
-tocan a la mansion Berlitz-  
Mayordomo: ¿Qué necesitaban?  
Pearl: Necesitamos hablar con Platinum  
Mayordomo: Enseguida los llevo con la señorita Berlitz  
-Ellos pasan a la sala a esperar a Platinum -  
Platinum: ¿Qué se les ofrece?  
Pearl: hola Platinum!  
Diamond: Platinum Dame un abrazo hace mucho que no nos veíamos  
-Diamond se para del sofá y abraza a Platinum-  
Diamond: eh? y ¿el cielo?  
Platinum: ¿el cielo?  
Pearl: Perdónalo esta tonto  
Diamond: ¿y el cielo? no sentí nada -Empieza a llorar- A DONDE SE FUE EL CIELO!  
Platinum: -Da 2 palmadas y llega el mayordomo- Dale algo de comer para que se calle  
Diamond: oh comida (empieza a comer y deja de llorar)  
Platinum: Supongo que si vienen aquí es ¿por qué quieren pedirme algo no?  
Diamond: Yo con la comida estoy satisfecho  
Pearl: Diamond! –le da un golpe a Diamond- Si , mmmm pues queremos pedirte un consejo  
Platinum: ¿Qué tipo de consejo?  
Pearl: Es que nos hemos dado cuenta que no somos buenos con las chicas y queríamos pedirte un consejo sobre como iniciar un tema de conversación  
Platinum: Simplemente tienen que hablar de cosas interesantes como Política, Ciencia, Finanzas con personas interesantes como Yo  
Pearl: (le murmura a Diamond) sobretodo ella  
-Diamond se empieza a reír y escupe la comida que tenía en la boca y le cae a Platinum –  
Pearl: (toma a Diamond de la oreja y se lo lleva) emmm creo que es hora de irnos  
Diamond: Pearl Pero aun no acabo mi com…  
-Pearl toma a Diamond y huye con el-  
Pearl: Diamond arruinaste todo! Pero hay que ver el lado bueno ya estaba aburrido  
Diamond: es mi turno de preguntar me toca elegir a quien preguntar  
Pearl: Solo no lo arruines y ¿a quién le preguntaremos?  
Diamond: Es una sorpresa tu solo calla  
Pearl: solo espero que no sea tu mama  
Diamond: No de hecho no lo es, es una amiga que vive en Ciudad Corazonada  
Pearl: (Se sonroja mientras tartamudea) ¿Ciuudad Cooorazooonada ?  
Diamond: Si ¿ya sabes quién es no?  
Pearl: oh si es Fantina –Suspira-  
Diamond: (lo mira levantando las cejas) creo que alguien recuerda muy bien a Fantina eh?  
Pearl:¡ BASTA! Si nos vamos a ir vámonos rápido no perdamos tiempo  
#3 Fantina  
Diamond: Bien llegamos –suspira- ah el aroma de Ciudad Corazonada Recuerdo cuando estuvimos aquí la última vez  
Pearl: si claro que la recuerdo que noche tan loca  
-Diamond y Pearl entran a el gimnasio de Fantina-  
Diamond: Buenas tardes buscamos a la lider del gimnasio  
Persona que no sé cómo ponerle pero está en la entrada: Oh ¿quieren una batalla?  
Diamond: No solo queremos hablar con ella somos uno viejos amigos  
-Fantina aparece-  
Fantina: Escuche que alguien me buscaba  
Diamond: Si nosotros  
Pearl: (tartamudeando) hooohola fa-fa..fantina  
Fantina: ohh! Pero si son ustedes chicos hace mucho que no los veia ya crecieron son todos unos hombrecitos  
Diamond: Si Pearl Pudiera Hablar diria *cof cof* Hombres  
Fantina: y que le pasa a Pearl? Porque no está contando chistes como siempre  
Diamond: Esta un poco nervioso  
Pearl: (tartamudeando) nonno no no lo estoy  
Fantina: En fin sobre ¿qué quieren hablar conmigo?  
Diamond: Es que lo que pasa es que Pearl tiene problemas con las chicas y quiere pedirte tu ayuda  
Fantina: owww el pequeño Pearl quiere de mi ayuda jajaj vinieron con la persona indicada  
Pearl: -se sonroja mientras grita- NO SOY PEQUEÑO!  
Fantina: (sacude el cabello de Pearl) Si claro eres mi hombrecito  
Diamond: jajajaj que buena desicion hice al pedirte ayuda  
Pearl: -sigue rojo-  
Diamond: Entonces fantina como podemos Atraer a las chicas ?  
Fantina: Lo que deben hacer es hacerse notar ser obstentosos como mi peinado  
Diamond: Y como lo podremos hacer ?  
Fantina: Por suerte tengo tiempo libre y creo que podemos ir de compras por ropa  
-4 horas despues-  
Fantina: Y bueno chicos que les parece su nueva ropa  
Diamond: -Vestido todo de negro y azul con una cadena de metal de una bola de arroz- Pues a mi me gusto  
Fantina: Y a ti Pearl ? que te parece ?  
Pearl: no saldre ahi  
Fantina: Anda Pearl hazlo por mi  
Pearl: eh? Por ti ? -Se sonroja-  
Diamond: Anda hazlo sabemos que te veras bien  
-Pearl sale-  
Pearl: no lo hare, no me siento seguro de mi mismo  
Fantina: Bueno yo no te obligare a nada Pearl pero te abrias visto muy lindo  
Pearl: Bueno jaja -sonrojado- es hora de que nos vallamos  
Diamond: Gracias por tu ayuda Fantina  
Fantina: jaja Gracias a ustedes por hacerme pasar un buen rato

-Al llegar a casa-  
Pearl: Creo que esto no funcionara  
Diamond: Bien solo 2 personas Más y ya hagamoslo Pearl es divertido  
Pearl: Bueno no creo que debamos pero tendremos que preguntarle a el...  
Diamond: A el ?  
Pearl: A el tipo que se parece a mi  
Diamond: A tu padre ?  
Pearl: el no merece ser llamado mi padre  
Diamond: (en un tono burlon) creo que alguien tiene sentimientos muy fragiles (?)  
Pearl: bueno le preguntaremos a Palmer o no ?  
Diamond: Oye Tranquilo viejo!  
Pearl: jaja hay Dia bueno hagamoslo  
Diamond: Pearl hagamoslo Mañana tengo hambre -se escucha el sonido del estomago de Diamond-  
Pearl: tu cuando no tienes hambre! pero tienes razon yo tambien tengo hambre  
-los 2 acaban de Cenar y se van a Dormir-  
#5 Palmer  
-al dia siguiente en la torre de batalla-  
Pearl: Viejo! estas ahi! Palmer ?  
-Palmer da un salto desde el techo hasta donde esta Pearl-  
Palmer: hijo! eres tu hace años que no te veo cuantos tienes ya 9?  
Pearl: Tengo 14  
Palmer: oh si 14  
Diamond: Hola señor papa de Pearl  
Palmer: tu debes ser Diamond no ? si te recuerdo jaja hace mucho que no te veia mira como haz crecido  
Diamond : Si señor papa De Pearl  
Palmer: ahh -suspira- ay mi pequeño Pearl quieres tener una batalla ?  
Pearl: no papa vengo por una platica que quiero que me ayudes con una cosa  
Palmer: oh la platica eh? es que lo que pasa es que cuando mama y papa se quieren se aman se bes...  
Pearl: No papa Esa platica no  
Palmer: eh ? :PalmerFace: entonces?  
Pearl: es que ammm como decirlo  
Diamond: Pearl quiere consejos para atraer a las chicas  
Palmer: oh mi pequeño de 9 años quiere una platica de como atraer a las chicas que tierno  
Pearl: 14!  
Palmer: 14? eso signfica que llevo 5 años sin llegar a casa ? LA LECHE! TU MADRE ME MATARA POR NO HABERLA LLEVADO! Es que ese dia tuve una batalla muy interesante  
Pearl: ay papa mejor dame un consejo para irme  
Diamond: (le susurra a Pearl) wey tu papa me cayo bien  
Palmer : Ahh aun recuerdo cuando conoci a tu madre en Ciudad Corazonada  
Pearl: Pa´ mi madre es de Pueblo Hoja Verde  
Palmer: oh si entonces me equivoque de historia  
Pearl: vamonos diamond va a empezar con sus tonterias  
Diamond: adios señor Papa de Pearl me cayo bien  
-Pearl se lleva arrastrando a diamond-  
Pearl: Bien creo que no tuvimos que ir solo perdimos el tiempo  
Diamond: Claro que no Pearl pasaste tiempo con tu papa Poco pero lo pasaste  
Pearl: Bien diamond ahora a quien le preguntamos ?  
Diamond: solo 2 personas más aun nadie dice lo que quiero que escuches  
Pearl: ahh ? bueno que te parece si vamos con Volkner y Fausto  
Diamond: Bueno pero creo que...  
Pearl: pero crees que ?  
Diamond: tengo hambre  
Pearl: oh Diamond tu siempre tienes hambre ven -se lo lleva-  
-al llegar con Volkner y Fausto-  
Fausto y Volkner: ¿Qué los atrae por aqui chicos'  
Diamond: Queremos ver si nos podian dar consejos con las chicas  
Pearl: lo que el dijo  
-Fausto y Volkner se ven-  
Volkner: bueno quieren ver como encender la chispa entre las chicas eh ?  
Fausto: aunque yo les recomiendo más que vayan por el camino de la llama del amor  
Volkner: si atraerlas quieren usar pokemon del tipo electrico deben la chispa encendera con el trueno audaz  
Fausto: no , si atraerlas quieren deben brindarles calor de los tipo fuego la llama encendera con la mecha del amor en una llamara instantanea  
-los 2 se ven con mirada de odio-  
Volkner: No! lo que ustedes necesitan son los tipo electricos  
Fausto: NO ! tipo fuego  
-10 minutos de discucion despues-  
Volkner: Electrico  
Fausto: Fuego  
Volkner: dejemos que ellos decidan electricos o fuego? chicos  
-los 2 ven a su alrededor-  
Fausto: ¿Chicos?  
Volkner: A donde fueron  
-Pearl y Diamond regresan a donde estan ellos con un helado-  
Pearl: perdon si los dejamos hablando pero Diamond tenia hambre  
Diamond: -Con el helado en la boca- eso es cierto  
Pearl: entonces que nos estaban diciendo =  
-Volkner y Fausto se desmayan -  
Pearl: Qué nenas  
Diamond: si, Pearl te acabaras tu helado?  
Pearl: toma te lo doy  
Diamond: gracias  
-los 2 salen del gimnasio de Volkner mientras ellos 2 estan ahi tirados-  
Pearl: bien Diamond, ultima opcion  
Diamond: que te parece alguien Maduro , mmmm como Cinthya  
Pearl: Buena idea  
-los 2 llegan a la casa de Cinthya-  
Cinthya: Hola Chicos , Tiempo sin verlos  
Pearl: si jaja perdon por molestarte sabemos que estas muy ocupada gracias para darte un tiempo para recibirnos  
Cinthya: No hay de que siempre hay tiempo para mis conocidos. Pero diganme que necesitan  
Diamond: Necesitamos consejos para agradarrle a las chicas  
Cinthya: oh chicos jaja vinieron con la persona equivocada pero hare lo que pueda para ayudarlos  
Pearl: y como podemos iniciar una conversacion con las chicas  
Cinthya: oh chicos donde empezare lo que necesitan es solo ser ustedes mismos sin intentar quien sea la sinceridad y el mostrarse como somos es la mejor manera de atraer a una chica para que la relacion sea sincera deben ser muy honestos eso es el princio para una buena relaci... chicos ? chicos ? a donde fueron -voltea hacia los lados y no hay nadie-  
-Diamond y Pearl en casa-  
Pearl: sabes que Diamond creo que mejor volvere a la comedia ahi si soy bueno ya me canse de escuchar cosas falsas solo yo soy bueno para conquisar chicas con la tecnica Pearl  
Diamond: oh en cuanto a eso Pues... Lo importante es que hay salud  
Pearl: jajaj idiota y tu eres bueno en batallas  
Diamond: si tan bueno como tus chistes  
*VOZ DE NARRADOR ASI BIEN GENIAL POR QUE YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL*: Y asi es como Pearl y Diamond aprendieron que pedir consejos no es lo suyo y que deben ser quien son no quien pretenden ser o no chicos ? chicos a donde fueron ?  
-Diamond y Pearl afuera de la casa-  
Diamond: asi que dices que soy malo en batallas demuestralo  
Pearl: te matare de la risa con mis chistes  
*VOZ DE NARRADOR* : Mejor olvidemos lo que dije... lo importante es que hay salud  
FIN

LOL espero que les haya gustado este fic lo empeze hace una semana y no me habia dado el tiempo para terminarlo jajaj es super random espero que les guste lo hice con mi mayor esfuerzo :3 jajaj saludos y buena vibra  
-Pearl-


End file.
